


Best friends

by Cute_kitty69



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Drama, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Problems, solutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_kitty69/pseuds/Cute_kitty69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Cris have been friends since childhood. They both work at a high school in where Cris is the football coach and Leo is a literature teacher. They are best friends even if they have completely opposite personalities. Cris likes to joke around and doesn't like serious relationships, he think love doesn't exist. If he ever date someone more than one day that person should know he'll cheat on him/her. On the other hand, Leo is a lovely shy person. Everyone loves him and care for him. He is single cause he is waiting the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this story is inspired by real life events lol hope you enjoy

"Ok guys since we have 15 more minutes, we'll start reading the poem Annabel Lee by Poe"  
There were some sounds of disappointment but Leo by being the good teacher he was he tried to persuade his students  
"Oh come on guys you're going to love this one" smiled Leo  
"Is it a romantic poem?" Asked one of his female students  
"Yes"  
Then the student smirk teasingly to him and raised an eyebrow  
"No wonder why you're so exited about reading it Mr Messi, you're very romantic"  
Leo blushed and smiled while looking down for a moment "Ok guys I know you want to go home but we still have time for one more poem so turn to page 345"  
When everyone was ready to follow the poem, Leo started reading it loudly in order for the students to hear him and follow with their eyes

"IT was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of Annabel Lee;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me.

I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
But we loved with a love that was more than love,  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the wingèd seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me.

And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsmen came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea.

The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me;  
Yes! that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.

But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we,  
Of many far wiser than we;  
And neither the angels in heaven above,

Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:

For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,  
In her sepulchre there by the sea,

In her tomb by the sounding sea".

"Oh wow Leo that was so romantic, I didn't understand almost everything you were saying but you sounded so touched"  
Said Cristiano entering Leo's classroom with a hand touching his chest near his heart.  
Leo knowing he was just teasing him shook his head disapprovingly  
"Cris I'm still in class"  
Cristiano looked at him surprised and couldn't hold back a laugh  
"Are you serious Leo? Are you still lecturing at this hour? Poor students"  
With that some students nodded approving his comment but once they saw Leo's disappointed face they started shaking their head  
"Cris just because you don't teach it doesn't mean I'm going to do the same"  
Cris placed his hand once again on his chest faking being hurt by Leo's words  
"Outch Leo that hurts. I thought you were my best friend" he pouted  
Leo smiled "listen Cris.." But was interrupted by the school's bell signaling classes were over for the day  
Everyone started to collect their stuff into their bags and Leo looked at Cris disappointed  
"Look what you made me do. Now I'm gonna be behind with lectures"  
"Chill boy, you need to have some fun"  
Leo raised an eyebrow at him "you know very well what you consider fun it's totally different from my fun"  
Cris smirked looking at him  
"You need to be more open Leo, go out more, meet more people"  
Leo shook his head a little bit annoyed by the topic he was tired of hearing people telling him he should change. He liked the way he was and he wanted to wait for that special person.  
"I told you already I'm fine the way I am. I don't wanna change cause the person I marry will love me the way I am"  
Cris smiled at him and dropped the topic  
"Let's go princess I'll give you a ride"  
Leo looked at him weirdly  
"Cris are you mad? You always give me a ride" he pouted  
Cris smiled and took his hand to walk side by side to his car. They liked to walk holding hands like lover even if they were just friends. They liked to sleep together in the same bed even if there was nothing sexual about it. To Cris, Leo was the only person with whom he'd share a bed without having sex with. He protected Leo, he cared for him, he knew down in his heart he loved Leo. He couldn't explain when did he felt in love with Leo but he knew why he loved him. Leo was unique, he was a special treasure he liked to hold. However, he would never tell Leo about how he felt, he was scared he could hurt Leo. If he hurted his innocent Leo he would never forgive himself. He lived for him, to make him happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first of all, thank you for all the comments and your likes you guys made me blush lol. I didn't reply to anyone cause surprisingly most of you had the same question which im answering with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you once again cause I thought my story was lazy and boring but you guys liked it so I'll try to write something good for you. Hope this chapter is long enough for you to like but if you think it's still short let me know and I'll make it longer next time.  
> Xoxoxo

"Cris? Are you even listening to what I'm saying"

Cris snapped from his thoughts and looked at Leo before focusing once again on the road. They were heading to their share apartment and while Leo was scolding Cris for interrupting his class, Cris was thinking about Leo.

"Yes Leo I'm always listening"

Leo eyed him suspiciously "Then tell me what did I say just now" Leo didn't take his eyes away from Cris' face to see his reaction and Cris tried to think on something because honestly he wasn't paying attention 

"Well you were talking about..." He trailed off thinking about something 

"Yes?" Leo raised one eyebrow 

"I don't know Leo you talk too much. You know what? you should shut up a little I'm getting headache" and after he finished his short lie he realized how rude he was and looked at Leo preoccupied how would Leo take his words.

Leo felt a little hurt by Cristiano's words so he looked down and started playing with his fingers nervously "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was being so annoying" he said in a very small voice 

After hearing his friend's words Cris wanted to slap himself so hard he could feel it for the rest of the day and since he wanted to apologize he pulled over into the corner of the road and parked his car. He looked at Leo and his heart broke once again seeing his friend and secret love sad.

"Listen Leo I'm sorry I said that. I shouldn't have..."

"No I understand, I know sometimes I can be very annoying" Leo interrupted him from apologizing showing the sweetest smiled he always showed every time he was hurt and the one Cris was used to witness. 'God I'm an idiot and if he doesn't stop being this cute I'm gonna jump on him' thought Cris inside his head but erased the idea a second later. He couldn't do that to Leo not because he wasn't sure of his love for him but because he was scare of hurting Leo and most of all losing him because honestly relationship always end up breaking up and hurting each other but friendship was forever and he didn't wanted to lose what Leo and him shared. They lived together, worked together, hanged up together, had same friends, they knew all their secrets, favorite foods, they were like a couple but without sex and to Cris, that was an important part that's why he liked to have random sex with random people and nothing else cause for the other parts that make a relationship he had Leo, at least until Leo founded his "charming prince" of course, how should he forget about that part when it was the only think that took off his sleep at nights. What would he do when Leo found that person? He didn't wanted to think about that day even if he knew it was getting closer with every day that passes first because Leo was extremely sweet, cute, and smart. He was perfect but to Cris' luck Leo was also picky, he didn't wanted anyone, he wanted the one. Sometimes Cris wondered if Leo already liked someone but didn't wanted to share who it was with him because single people like to look around to see if they find someone but Leo wasn't like that. He wasn't interested in looking for someone, he was waiting for that one person to find him.

"Don't even say that cause that's totally not true" Cris took both Leo's hands and made him look straight to his eyes "Leo I didn't mean what I said. I just said it cause I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying because I was thinking"

Leo wide opened his eyes and mouth and looked indignant pushing one of his hands off Cristiano's bigger ones to put it on his heart and the other hand leaving Crisis hold it

"You weren't listening to me? Cris you are so mean" Leo pouted and Cris smiled at his cuteness 

"I know I'm sorry, forgive me?" He said with one opened the other closed showing his teeth while biting his bottom lip

"No because first," he showed a finger in front of Cris "you weren't listening to me and second," he showed two fingers in front of his friend's face "you hurt me with your comment so no I don't forgive you, try harder" he pouted and looked the other direction away from Cristiano's face.

Cris looked at him and thought about what could he do in order to make Leo forgive him and without thinking it twice he started tickling Leo while the other tried to make him stop. 

"No Cris please stop" Leo was almost without breathe but Cris didn't stop tickling him until they were both pressed together on Leo's seat or better said Cris pressing Leo against the car's door with one of his thighs between Leo's leg. It wasn't until he stop tickling Leo that he realized he could also feel Leo completely and how red Leo's face looked. 

They looked at each other and Cris smiled at Leo's shyness and then he lowed his face and pressed his lips against his cheek. He noticed how Leo's breath stopped until he took his lips away to look at Leo's face once again to whisper an almost inaudible "will you forgive me now"

Leo cleared his throat and looked everywhere but Cristiano's eyes. "Ok you're forgiven, now get off me you're crushing me" Honestly Leo was blushing so hard he thought of Cris touched his face he would think he had gotten sick for his face felt very hot. Cris laughed at Leo's comment and got off Leo to start driving once again to their shared apartment. Non of them dared to say any other word during the rest of the way home or even the rest of the day. When they got home, Leo didn't even wait for Cris to completely park his car that he was opening the car door and walking almost running to the apartment door straight to his bedroom. At dinner time, Cris knocked on his door to make sure Leo was ok since he didn't see him since he got home 

"Leo? Are you ok? You want me to bring some food to your room?" He sounded worried but the only answer he got was a quick "teak I'm ok and don't worry I'm not hungry"

Cris looked suspiciously to Leo's door but left him alone. He spent the whole night thinking about Leo and his behavior and couldn't stop asking himself if it could be that maybe just maybe his feelings for Leo were reciprocated. He closed his eyes and shook his head not wanting to even think about it. For some reason, he was scared to know if his doubts were right. The only think he knew was that even if Leo was in love with him, he wouldn't dare to date him for he was scared of hurting and ending up losing Leo.

***

*Phone ringing*

There comes a hand from under the covers and a then comes a head also from under the cover. A sleepy face pouting rubbing his eyes open with his other hand in order to find where the hell is his phone. When he reached his phone, he pressed the green button without looking who could be calling him at this hour.

"Ok I don't know why the hell are you calling at this hour but I hope it's something really important" Gerard comment with annoyed tone and eyes still closed. However, since the person who called him didn't say a word he opened his eyes to see if it was a prank but realized it was Leo who had called him. He opened and closed his mouth and no words came out of it. He felt so bad for telling Leo those rude words and darted apologizing "oh Leo its you I'm sorry love I didn't know it was you please forgive me" he said all at once and then heard a soft smile through the phone.

"It's ok Geri, I shouldn't have called you in the first place" he said but before he could hang up he heard a desperate Gerard from the other line

"Don't you dare hang up on me" when Gerard heard Leo still in the line he closed his eyes and rested his head on his pillow, then took a big breath "Leo honey, what's wrong?"

There was a minute of silence then he heard Leo in a tiny voice "nothing"

Gerard smiled "Leo?" Silence "are you still there love?"

"Yes" Leo sounded like a small kid after being scolded by his parents

"I know something it's bothering you so please let me help you" after saying those words he heard a sigh from the phone but smiled since he knew Leo was starting to opening up and would end up telling what was bothering.

"I telling Cris"

Those words left Gerard confused. What was Leo telling Cristiano? Can it be...? No that would be a huge mistake but since he wanted to know if his doubts were certain he asked even if he really didn't wanted to know

"That I..." There came another pause and Gerard's blood pressure was starting to higher up every second that passed.

"That you what?" He asked nervously 

"Th-that I..that-t I... Yo-you know th-that I'm in love with him" leo stuttered and ended up whispering the last 3 words. 

On the other line Gerard wanted to go crazy because that was a very bad idea. He didn't wanted to think about Leo and Cris dating, that sounded absurd and crazy. Yes, it's true that they are best friends and Gerard loved both his friends for equal but it didn't meant he was gonna let Cris break little sweet Leo's heart, not even over his dead body he would let that happen so he took a big breath and tried to relax in order to not sound like he was scolding Leo because the last thing he wanted was for Leo to get upset at this critical hour.'ok how should I say this without hurting him' he thought inside his mind

"Leo, first of all, you're not telling anyone and least Cristiano ok?" He didn't hear anything from the other line but hoped Leo was listening to him and so he continued "second, I'm going to your house right now cause I'm afraid if I wait till tomorrow it's gonna be too late to bring you to think, so please stay where you are away from Cris I'm 15 minutes away from your house K?" He heard a small and disappointed "K" back and then he hanged up his phone walking out of his apartment not even bothered that he was still wearing his pajamas and had a really messy hair.

"Wait for me Leo please, don't make the mistake of your life" he whispered while driving to Cris/Leo's apartment 

***

"Geri where are you? You said you'll be here in 10 minutes and you're not here yet" whispered Leo to himself checking the hour in his phone "I'm not waiting anymore, I can't hold this in any longer, I'm telling Cris..."

***to be continued***


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done. Maybe you aren't gonna believe me but I have been working on this since August 4th. I know I'm a lazy ass.  
> Btw, did you guys read the news about that model saying Leo is bad in bed? My dad bothered me the whole night saying it was because he's gay and I was like 'what do I care? I love him and I'm his fan and that's what matters' besides can you imaging Leo and Cris dating for real??? Lol that would be crazy

Cris was rolling from one side to another on his bed. It was 2:00a.m and he still wasn't sleepy. He couldn't take out of his mind his worries about Leo. The problem was that even if deep inside his heart he wanted Leo to love him, he would never accept dating Leo, why? Because he was 100% sure he would hurt Leo even if he didn't wanted to. Cristiano wasn't the type to officially date anyone and he wasn't going to risk their friendship like that. Yes, liked Leo, or better said he loved Leo, he was completely down over heels for Leo but he was scared of himself, so he opted to always hid his feelings and be the playboy he was before falling for Leo. He was so into his thoughts that he almost missed to hear a light nock on his door. He straightened up from the bed with questioning face "yes?"

 

Then, the doorknob was rolled and door opened slowly. He saw how Leo's head came into view like inspecting if he was sleeping or awaken. When Leo saw him looking at him he blushed and looked down, then whispered with in a small voice "Sorry Cris, did I wake you up?"

 

Cris shook his head with a smile. In the bottom of his heart he was relieved to see Leo since the other had avoided him since the ride from the school to their apartment. 

 

"Don't worry love, I wasn't sleeping. Actually, I couldn't sleep because of you" Leo looked down with sad face apologetically, then he bit his lower lip while his hands linked together hugging himself 'lord help me to have patience or I'm gonna jump on him' Cris thought to himself avoiding looking at Leo for too long or he would bring Leo to his bed, undress him, and make love to him all night long.

 

"Why? Are you sick? Can I help you with something?" Leo entered the room and walked fast to check Cris in case he was having a cold and then realized what Cristiano had said "wait, why did you say you couldn't sleep because of me?" He showed a questioned face and tilt his head to the side

 

Cris smiled and extended one of his arms to grab Leo by his elbow "Come here" he avoided Leo's questioned face when he pulled him closer to his body until Leo was laying next to him while Cris was hugging him from behind resting his jaw on Leo's shoulder smelling Leo's sweet perfume. 

 

Cris noted Leo's steadiness so he opted to help him loose a little. "You see, now I feel better" he said but when he didn't receive any response, he tried to talk once again to break the silence "didn't you want to tell me something love?" 

Leo jumped from under Cristiano's arms and turned around still lying down next to each other but this time face to face. He was blushing and looking very shy for Cris to feel a bit scared as if alarming him what was coming, but he shook his head mentally and opted on listen to what Leo needed to say

 

"Cris I..." There was a pause and Leo couldn't look straight to his eyes, however he took a hold of Leo's jaw and made him look at him 

"Yes?" Said Cris expectingly. Then Leo took courage 

"Cris I came here to tell you that it's been a long time now since I-"

 

*Nock nock nock* 

Leo was interrupted by someone knocking on their front door and Cris looked so lost and alarmed because who the hell could be nocking on their door at fucking 2:15 in the morning. He stood up but when Leo started to stand up he stopped him with worry showed on his face

"No, you stay here. I'll go check"

Leo looked at him with protest written on his face but he opted to nod and do as Cris was saying when he saw how serious and worry Cris looked.

Cris went to his closet and took a baseball bat in case it was some thief. He tiptoe until he was in front of the front door and without a warning he opened ready to hit the person but stopped once he heard a very known scream

 

"Ah! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE, are you crazy? Why you wanna kill me" said Gerard protecting his head away from the baseball bat.

 

Cris put the baseball bat down as soon as he saw it was just his friend "sorry man, it wasn't my intention, besides, what the fuck are you doing in my house at this hour?"

 

Gerard looked up remembering why was he there in the first place 'Leo'. "Oh I came to see Leo"

 

Cris raised an eyebrow and couldn't stop to get a bit jealous "And why is that if I could know?" 

 

After Gerard could make something up he was interrupted by Leo who came running down the stairs with worry on his face and screaming "Cris, Cris, are you ok?" When Leo looked around and saw Gerard there he realized there was no thief but his friend who informed he was coming to his house. Leo looked down and blushed from embarrassment.

 

"Yes love I'm ok. It's just this idiot who decided on giving us a visit at this particular hour in the morning" Cris said still pissed and arms crossed over his chest.

 

Gerard felt insulted so he enacted to protest but when he was going to speak was interrupted by Leo's sweet voice "actually Cris, I asked him to come over" said Leo still looking down and playing with his feet.

 

Cris opened his eyes so hard he thought his eyeballs were gonna fall "you? Why?" He was pissed and jealous and this time he didn't care if Leo or Gerard could notice his feelings 

 

And he was right because Gerard realized how he was feeling so he intervened on the conversation "guys it doesn't matter, we can go to sleep now that I'm here, ok?"  
He looked at Leo who nodded fast and then at Cris who still looked pissed but since Gerard wasn't going to deal with him but with Leo, he took Leo's hand and started directing him towards his bedroom "perfect, let's go Leo, I'm sleeping with you, ok?" Leo nodded once again but Gerard was stopped by Cristiano's hand over the hand he was holding Leo 

 

"I don't think I heard right cause there's no way I'm letting you sleep with Leo on the same bed" he saw how insulted Gerard looked with his words but didn't stop nonetheless "you either sleep on the couch in the living room or your car but not with Leo. If you wanna sleep on a bed, then Leo comes to my room, it's that clear?" Gerard looked a little annoyed but then he understood that Cris was being like that cause he was jealous so he opted to tease a little

 

"You treat me as if I was a pervert. You hurt my feelings" he said pressing a hand to his heart "it's ok Cris, let me talk to Leo for a second and then he goes to your bedroom to sleep cause there's no way I'm sleeping in a couch and absolutely less I'm driving back to my house at this hour, besides, tomorrow is Saturday and none of us has to work so we can sleep the whole morning 

 

This time Cris nodded approvingly and let go of Gerard's hand that was still holding Leo "I'll give you two 10 minutes. If Leo doesn't come to my room, I'll come and get him"

 

"Yes sir!" Gerard said mockingly, then he turned towards Leo with soft face "let's go" he whispered and pulled Leo towards his bedroom where he closed and locked the door that way Cris would be unavailable to hear anything they would talk about.

 

***

 

"Okay, so now that we are alone, do you mind explaining me why is the reason of this love confession?" Gerard crossed his arm and looked at Leo while pressing his back to the door.

 

Leo looked down blushing "I...I'm sorry Gery. I...I just need to take this off my chest" he whispered while holding his chest with one hand.

 

Gerard went to the other to hug him "Leo honey, I know you want to confess, I know you want to be with Cris, and believe me he wants to as well"

 

"Then, what am I waiting for Gery" Leo interrupted him with watered eyes and Gerard closed his eyes to maintain calm

 

"You need to wait for him to realize he needs you and when he is ready to accept you as his lover, then everything will be perfect" Gerard left an unspoken moment and then continued "but you need to wait for him to realize how much he loves you by himself so that means you aren't allow to tell him about your feelings, ok?" There was another silent moment so Gerard repeated once again to make sure Leo was agreeing to his deal "ok?"

 

Leo gave a big sigh "ok" he pouted and looked down

 

Gerard smiled and ruffled Leo's hair "that's my boy, come here" he pushed Leo to his arm and hugged him to give him the comfort he knew Leo needed 

 

"Thank you Gery" Leo whispered

 

And then the door opened suddenly showing a very angry Ronaldo walking towards Leo and Gerard who seemed too intimate for him to like.

 

"Hey, what the fuck man, what you doing to Leo? Take your hands off him" said Cris with venous voice and pushing Gerard away from Leo.

 

"Hay man what's up, whats your problem" said Gerard surprised by Cristiano's sudden reaction 

 

Cristiano pointed his index finger pointing at Gerard still angry "you stay away from him, k?"

 

"Dude what's the matter? I'm your friend and Leo's too." Gerard tried to make him reason but was unavailable until Leo spoke for the first time

 

"Cris what's wrong? Gery is just trying to help" Leo whispered feeling hurt with Cristiano's reaction. He hated when his friend got angry and always made leo sad.

 

When Cristiano looked over to Leo's face, all the words and negative feelings that were in his mind disappeared. He blinked a couple of time thinking in a way to apologize for his weird action. Seriously, who was him to enter in Leo's room like it was his own and act as if Leo was his, as if Gerard was betraying him and taking Leo away from him.

 

"I..I'm sorry Leo, Gery I'm sorry to you too" he looked down for a moment 

 

that broke Leo's heart who whispered a light "Cris". 

 

Cristiano looked up to see Leo with a hand near his heart and his usual sweet face.

 

"It's ok, no problem man, it must be that you are very tired" Gerard smiled while talking "why don't you go to sleep and also take Leo with you cause I can see how sleepy he looks"

 

Cristiano nodded his head and took Leo's hand without saying any other word except for a "good night" he said to Gerard before leaving the bedroom.

 

That night when he was lying on his bed, hugging a sleeping Leo from behind and rubbing the side of his arm, he couldn't stop thinking about his reactions every time Leo was with someone else, every time someone hugged Leo or stared at him with dirty perverted look in the club, or when someone grabbed his ass that he would jump making Cristiano realized what happened. He always tried to deny his jealousy but at the end he would end up on a fight or just taking Leo by the arm and roughly walking him away of the club. He would always apologize for his behavior, but like this last incident with Gerard, he would get ashamed of himself.

 

"What are you doing to me Leo?" Cristiano whispered that way he wouldn't wake up the other

 

I love you...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Leo woke up early. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Cristiano's peaceful face breathing slowly. He smiled and rises his hand to caress his face carefully to not wake him up. He spent like 10 minutes looking at the other until he decided it was a good morning to walk to the market that was across the street of their apartment. He went close to Cris until his lips brushed his friend's cheek and after a quick peck he got off the bed to take a quick bath and get dressed.

Once done, he went to his bedroom and realized Gerard was still there and sleeping like an angel. He smiled and walked away not having the hearth to wake the other up.

Leo was dressed in gray sweat pants that fitted his body perfectly but a little too tight on his butt. He was also using a black V neck shirt which was low till it reached the middle of his chest (a shirt that Cris didn't like since every time he would wear it, people would stare at Leo shamelessly. For his feet, he was using a white pair of flip flops that were very comfortable for him.

He was hearing music from his iPhone with headphones plugged in his ears while happily walking until he noticed a black limousine driving slowly next to him as if matching his steps. 'What the hell' he couldn't stop from worrying about it. However, he tried to ignored the car since he was almost reaching his destination 'everything is fine, I'm at 10 steps from the market..' His thoughts stopped once he heard a voice from inside the limousine

"Hey cutie, wanna ride with me?"

Leo didn't dare to look to his side and look at the pervert who just talked to him. He just could see by the corner of his eyes that the person had the black window of the limo almost 3/4 rolled down but wasn't able to see the other's face. He shook his head and started walking faster.

"What's the matter did I scare you?" The stranger asked and when Leo didn't answer him back he kept pressing on "I'm sorry if I'm being bald, but I can't stop thinking about your ass babe, it looks awesome"

After hearing that Leo opened his mouth by surprise and annoyance like seriously who does did asshole think he is to being so un respectful to him. Leo stopped and so did the limousine, and when he looked to his side ready to shout at the pervert in the limo, he realized he couldn't so instead he stared at the other as if he have just seen a ghost.

Inside the limousine was a light brown man with beautiful green eyes and charming smile looking at him teasingly. The man unlocked the car door and opened it. Then, he walked two steps and was already hugging Leo.

"I missed you hon" he said and breath in Leo's scent.

Leo was still on chock and took like a minute for him to realized that Neymar was actually back and in front of him. "Ney" he whispered "you're back"

"Yes, and I'm not going anywhere again, I promise" Neymar said smiling

Leo then hugged him back and couldn't stop tears to fall from his eyes. "I missed you too. I thought you would never come back, and you never called me, seriously Ney, what's wrong with you" he said with a pout on his face and teary eyes.

Neymar brushed his thumbs on Leo's eyes to wipe his tear and kissed his forehead "I'm sorry, I know I was being selfish but I told you I needed time to think"

Leo looked down knowing the meaning of the other's words. He knew Neymar left because of him, he even told Leo personally.

Neymar sensed the other's discomfort so he tried to change the topic. "So how have you been"

Leo looked up to meet his eyes "oh good, everything is the same I guess" he said and started playing with the hem of his shirt.

Neymar laughed at his answer "oh Leo, my Leo, you never change uh?, you're still cute as always" he said and pinched Leo's nose playfully "where were you going?"

"To the market, I wanna buy some apples"

"Sounds like fun, can I join you?"

Leo nodded happily "that would be great, I love hanging out with you, and that way we can talk and you can tell me about your trip"

"Sure why not, let's go" he took Leo's hand and before walking away he looked over to his driver and told him to leave and be ready if he called him.

***

Cristiano woke up an hour after Leo left the bed and when he looked to Leo's side he was disappointed to find the side of the bed empty. He shook his head to remove the idea of him and Leo hugging and kissing on his bed in the morning. Cristiano walked to the bathroom and took a bath then went to the kitchen to met Gerard who was drinking coffee "morning"

Pique looked at him and greeted back "morning jealous boyfriend"

Cris shook his head and then looked apologetically to his friend "look bro, I'm sorry about last night, I think I reacted that way because I was tired"

Gerard smiled at him understanding Cris "no problem, I know how you react when someone is close to Leo, I'm used to it"

"Still, I'm sorry, I said things I shouldn't have, I don't know what happened to me"  
Gerard waved his hands to stop Cris from apologizing farther "look, Cris, I know ok? It's all good, don't worry" he smiled again

Cris smiled back "thanks man"

"Ok I gotta go" Gerard said while picking up his car keys then stopped remembering something "oh by the way, I think there's a voice message in the phone"

Cris looked at him with a raised eyebrow "that's weird, no one uses the house phone. Ok thanks"

Gerard nodded and then remembered something else "oh! And Leo went out" and when he saw Cristiano's reaction he talked again "and don't ask me where or why cause I don't know, I just saw him walking away from the window. By the way, he was wearing his gray sweatpants and a black V neck shirt" he said smirking at the way Cris was reacting. Cris made a fist tight enough to mark his nails on his palms.

"Ok, thanks for letting me know" he faked a smile the other knew wasn't sincere at all.

After Gerard left, he went to the phone to hear the voice message to try to forget about Leo walking out of the house alone and with provocative clothes. Once he reached the phone he pressed the button of messages  
"You have one new message from 8:30a.m, beep" "Leo? It's me Neymar, I.. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back. I missed you so much hon" there was a silent moment and then the voice came back "I sorry for being crude and rude with you last time, you didn't deserve that from me. Hope you can forgive me someday. Leo I..." The message was cut off by Cris having enough of the other talking shit then the silent was interrupted by the answer machine "message heard, to save the message press 1, to delete the message press 2.." And the voice was cut off by Cristiano's angry finger pressing the #2 button  
"Fucker, if you wanna ask for forgiveness then come and ask for it yourself" he said and walked away deciding on going for a running.

***

"Omg! Are you serious Ney?" Leo almost screamed inside the ice cream shop. They were sitting next to the window, Leo had a strawberry ice cream while Neymar had a vanilla one

"Yep, but don't worry nothing happened to me"

"But it could have" Leo looked sad

Neymar grabbed his hand and rubbed it "hey, it's ok, I'm here"

"Promise me you'll never drive drunk again" Leo said pouting and Neymar couldn't stop from smiling at how cute Leo looked when he looked angry.

"I promise" there was a silent moment until Neymar spoke again "so how is Cris doing?" He kept rubbing Leo's hand

Leo looked at him "he's good, you know him, same as always, sleeping around and being irresponsible like always" he shook his head

"I assume you haven't told him" Leo took his hand off Neymar getting nervous at what the conversation was getting at.

"I... No, Gery said its better to not tell him" he looked down "anyways, I don't think he likes me so it's better if he doesn't know about my feelings, that way we can still be friends"

"Leo, please, how can he doesn't like you when you are perfect" Neymar said and brought his hand to Leo's chin to make him face him.

"No I'm not" Leo said pulling his face off Neymar's touch

"What makes you believe you aren't?"

Leo took a breath but decided to tell Neymar about his insecurities "well after all, I have no experience with anyone in bed. God I haven't even kissed anyone in my 29 years" he pressed his hands on his cheeks and rested his elbows on the table

Neymar smiled at his cuteness "Leo, that's what makes you unique. I like that about you. You are like a new car"

Leo pouted at the comparison "seriously Ney? A new car? Wow thanks" he said sarcastically

"You know I'm addicted to cars" he winked at him and earned a blush from the other.

Leo looked at his clock "oh Ney. It's 3 in the afternoon" he said surprised

Neymar looked at him "yeah it's still early"

"No it's not, Cris doesn't know where I am, I should call him" when he reached for his phone Neymar interrupted him

"Why do you need to tell Cris about everything? He's not even your boyfriend for you to explain everything to him" he sounded almost annoyed by the thought of them dating

"Ney" Leo whispered

"No Leo seriously, you are a grown up man and can make decisions, you don't have to call him all the time to explain"

"I..I don mind doing it"

"Why don't you tell you like him so you two can start dating? That way you can leave people alone" then Neymar realized he had just crossed the line and hurt Leo with his words

"Ok, I'm sorry I was bothering you then. I'll leave now" Leo said with hurt in his voice and watered eyes holding tears and that broke Neymar's heart

"No wait Leo I'm sorry" he grabbed Leo's hand and pushed him towards his firm chest to hug him and even though Leo wasn't hugging him back he kept rubbing his hand on Leo's back and whispering several 'I'm sorry, please forgive me'

After 29 minutes Leo calmed down and forgave Neymar. He accepted the other's invitation to bring him back to his apartment in his limousine.

Once they reached the house Leo was the first who talked " ok so I'm here, I'll get going" but before he could get out of the car, Neymar's hand held his wrist

"Can I come tomorrow to see you?"

Leo smiled sweetly at him and nodded "of course you can dummy. Wanna have dinner with us?" Leo said hopefully

Neymar smiled widely at his friend huge heart "you got it, see you tomorrow" then he brought his lips to Leo's cheek and gave him a kiss, then whispered "see you"

Leo just nodded and blushed madly before getting out of the car and running to the house as if someone was following him, he was so nervous he couldn't even look behind to wave good bye to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I think this story will get long, I'm thinking on making it like a drama with more plot, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chris couldn't believe it. He witnessed all the Leo/Ney interaction. Sings he was so worried about Leo the whole day he was looking out of the window while dialing Leo on the phone but stopped at the same time when he saw the way Leo reacted to Neymar's kiss. Chris couldn't deny the pain he felt in his chest at the intimate interaction he witnessed, so he turned around and went to the kitchen to prepare himself a sandwich while telling himself he shouldn't be angry at that since he and Leo were not in a relationship and there was no excuse for him to be upset about. However the pain hi his chest was stronger as if he felt leo would have betrayed him. The funniest part was that even if he wanted to show how jealous he was to Leo it didn't make sense since they weren't dating and Leo didn't owned him any explanation so he opted to dismiss his anger while making a sandwich. He heard the door open and close after and felt leo walking to the kitchen where he was. He felt leo stop and kept quiet just looking at his back. Cris opted to just act as if he didn't know Leo had just arrived.

Leo lost his sense of time while looking at Cristiano's nice and wide back. He swallowed and couldn't stop from fantasizing how good would it feel to walk his hands over those nice shoulders and build up arms. Cris was so tall and sexy that Leo knew he didn't stand a chance with him. Cris looked like a perfect magazine model. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to realized Cris had turned around with a sandwich on his hand and was looking straight at him. Leo was brought back to earth by Cris' deep voice.

"You're back!" He said trying to sound surprised at seeing Leo in the kitchen " Gerard told me you went out when I woke up but never mentioned you would be out for so long" he tried to sound as casual as possible and laugh in victory in his mind at obtaining it

"Oh" Leo looked surprised and started to tell the other about his day without making eye contact for some reason but didn't know why "yeah, I went to the market"

"Which one? This across the street?" Cris asked curiously 

"Ye-ah that one" for some reason Leo was feeling nervous and Cris wanted to know why

" wow you spent a lot time there though" then he looked at Leo's body and tried to hold his feelings inside after seeing that Gerard was right. Leo was dressed with his tight sweat pants and his V neck shirt which Cris only would accept Leo wearing that just for him. The fact that Leo was till now with the pervert of Neymar made Cris more hurt and pissed.

Leo looked at Cris and saw him looking at him from head to toe for a couple of times and felt uncomfortable warm and shy and his heat started beating fast as if he had run 5 miles

"Were you on a date or something to dress like that?" Cris wanted to know if he had dressed like that because he was meeting Neymar. Could it be leo was trying to 'seduce' Neymar? But he shake his head at that. Leo was to innocent for that. Plus if Leo was the seductive type, he would have seduce Cristiano first since he knew Leo had a crush on him

Leo looked up at his eyes with surprised face "me? Are you crazy Cris? With who?"

"I don't know" he made a face as if thinking "with Neymar maybe" he raised an eyebrow and looked to Leo's face to see his reaction 

Leo's face looked as if saying 'what the actual fuck' "Ney? Are you crazy Cris? You know what happened between me and Ney. I will never give him false hopes to him" he looked hurt  
And then realization slap Cris hard on his face. He felt like a dick. How could he let his feelings think as Leo as a manipulative person 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad" he said while approaching Leo who was looking down again with folded arms under his chest. Cris pull Leo towards him and pressed him against his strong chest to give him a hug. He could smell Leo's hair and couldn't deny how addictive the smell was to his sense. Leo closed his eyes and pressed his face on Cristiano's chest mind lost once again feeling the other's arms around his body. Only himself knew how much he wanted Cris, he was sure if the other let him, he would be the best partner ever and Cris would be so happy that would never get tired of him. But things aren't as good as one wants or wish because the reality was that Cris obviously didn't share the same feelings for him. Realizing that he was getting too obvious he pushed back and made Cris loose his arms around him

"It's ok, there's nothing to be sorry for" he walked to the stairs and stopped to look back " illl take a shower now, oh and by the way, Ney is back and I invited him to have dinner with us tomorrow" then he turned around and started climbing the stairs till he heard Cristiano's voice

"What if I don't wanna have dinner with him? I never liked him anyways" Cris said making fits with his hands to try to control himself

Leo looked back again and answered quietly "then it will be just Ney and I" then he left and Cristiano couldn't stop replaying Leo's last sentence in his head   
"Ney and I? Let's see about that" he said bitterly and walked to his bedroom sandwich forgotten.

That night neither of them ate dinner nor talked to the other. They stood in their bedrooms scared to face the other. Cris because of his jealousy and Leo because he decided to try and forget about his feelings for his best friend

***

The next day was similar to the previous night. Neither one talk to the other and Leo opted on preparing dinner instead and Cris opted to do his running routine. The day went by as slow as posible but finally the night came and Leo went to get a shower. He canse out and dressed in a white shirt and red shorts above his knees. He was kind of worried for Cris since the other was still 'running' and hasn't come back since then. Leo wondered if he was gonna run all night. Thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door so he went to open it and was meet with a bunch of red roses and Neymar behind them. 

Leo smiled "Ney what is this all about? You know we're just friends"

Neymar smiled back "well I believe friends also give gifts to each other, right?" 

Leo thought for a moment then accepted the roses and let the other in. 

"Where is Cristiano? I thought he would be accompanying us tonight"

"He had other things to do" Leo said quickly trying to focus on the food in front of them. 

They ate Chinese. After, they went to the coffee table in front of the TV and starting talking about everything while drinking coffee.

"How different would it be if would have chosen me, Leo" Neymar said without thinking and made the other choke in his coffee. He pad Leo's back to help with his coughing and smiled

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I wasn't thinking"

"No, it's fine actually..." he paused then started again " I need to tell you something" he swallowed "the thing is that-"

In that moment Leo got interrupted by a very sweaty Cristiano "what he wants to tell you is this" he came in front of Leo and pulled him up to him. He grabbed Leo's head from the back and pulled him for a kiss. Cris devoured Leo's upper lip and then inserted his tongue into the others mouth while Leo's only reaction was to keep looking at him with wide eyes. Neymar could only stare with open mouth 

Cris ended the kiss with a last lick to the other's mouth and looked at Neymar while still holding Leo's waist  
"We're dating"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u all for your comments I read them all and I was surprised to see how many still remembered this story. I didn't reply to any comment cause I was scared of telling the story. This chapter is dedicated to the people who commented on ch 5 :)

"We're dating"

After the words left Cristiano's lips, Neymar stood up "what?, when?" 

He couldn't make full sentence out of his words, he was so surprised he wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for their kiss that looked very intimate 

Cris looked at Leo with a little fear the other would deny it but his fears disappeared when he saw the other's gaze in him with flushed cheeks, red and wet lips partially open trying to catch his breath and then Cris looked down to Leo's pants and realized why the other looked so shy, he must've not realized what was going on with his own body since at the end this was his first kiss. 

Cris smiled shyly an pulled Leo closer  
"Babe, you still can't control it" and kissed Leo's head

At that Neymar looked at Leo's pants and witnessed his innocent friend's boner. He couldn't deny the pain it caused in his heart though cause even if he knew Leo never had feelings for him, deep in his heart he had the hope to conquer Leo's heart, at least till now

"Well, I think I'll get going cause it's late anyways" he stepped forward and kissed Leo's cheek as fast as he could receiving a nasty look from Cris and a shy smile from Leo who was trying to hide the bulge between his legs with his hands

Once the door clicked closed, Leo walked fast to his bedroom and Cris followed behind "Leo let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain" said Leo sharply not even looking behind, ashamed of how his body was reacting in front of Cris 

Cris took his forearm and stopped him before he got inside the room "please, let's talk" he made the face he knew his friend never denied him when he showed it and when Leo kept looking at him for a moment debating if he should stay or not he smiled silently in his mind

Then Leo closed his eyes "Cris in not in the state to talk right now ok, let's talk tomorrow" 

And before he could say anything else the door was closed on his face.

He went to his bedroom and lied on his bed to wait for tiredness to take over his body but meanwhile started thinking what should he say to Leo tomorrow. Then his mind went to the scene where he kissed Leo, how Leo's lips tasted like coffee and how Leo had whimpered when he put his arms around his friend's lower back almost reaching his tempting butt, oh how he wanted to squeeze that nice and firm rear of his friend but knew he shouldn't since he would be crossing a thin line he was scared of. 

He didn't remember when he fell asleep but the next day was woken up by the alarm on his phone showing was time to get ready for work. He took a shower and went down but was surprised not seeing Leo there since his friend was always first in getting ready to go to work. 

He looked around and since he didn't see the other, he went to Leo's bedroom and knocked the door silently. He heard the other still in bed and made his way inside the bedroom

Cris was met with Leo's back facing the door so he went to sit next to Leo whose back was still facing him

He pulled one of his hands to pat Leo's head and was met with another whimper from his friend 

"Hey" Cris went to Leo's side to whisper into his ear causing the other's skin turn into light red "are you ok? You do know if you don't hurry we're gonna be late and it doesn't look good on teacher to be late"

Cris closed his eyes breathing Leo's addictive smell. He better control himself or he'll jump on his best friend. Maybe that meant he needed to get laid since it was awhile since he did.

"I can't go" Leo whispered almost inaudible 

"Why not? You sick?" Cris looked down his friend with worries on his face 

"Not really"

"What is it them?" 

Leo turned his head only to meet Cristiano's eyes who looked worried at him, then he turned completely 

"I tried to get rid of it during the night but it doesn't wanna go, i don't know what else to do" Leo said worried showing Cris his bulge

Cristiano's eyes widened. How on earth could his friend went to sleep with a hard on and still having it? That was just crazy

"I tried to relax and let it go, but them I remember about what happened and gets like a rock again" Leo sounded desperate and Cris knew that to Leo, sex wasn't in his vocabulary. His friend didn't even touch himself before. He was to innocent for that

"Ok, I'll help you" Cris cleared his throat "you can face that way" he placed Leo the way he was when he entered the room so he would be facing Leo's back. Then he pressed his front to Leo's back and moved his leg on top of Leo's side. He placed his face on Leo's shoulder, lips near his ear.

Before he started anything he wanted to make sure the other was concerning "are you sure you want my help?" Insides screaming for Leo to say yes since he didn't believe he could stop now

"Please" was the only response Cristiano got from Leo so he placed his hand on Leo's bulge and started massaging and rubbing it. He could feel the other's uneven breathing and closed his eyes to try to focus on just give pleasure instead of receiving cause he really wanted to get something from it. He bit his lips trying to suppress the moan that wanted to scape his lips but didn't have to hold long since after 2 minutes or less Leo was already coming inside his pants. Cris couldn't resist and pulled Leo with his free hand to turn his head over and stole a hot kiss while his other hand was still squeezing Leo's member. He inserted his tongue once again and could feel with the hand he was palming Leo how Leo's cock was twitching once again. He pulled away with satisfaction as Leo's moans were still in his ears. Leo was red from embarrassment and he kissed the other's forehead. 

Cris smiled at Leo "Hurry up if you really don't wanna be late today" then he walked out of the room surprised to realized once he stood from the bed that he has been affected by the intimacy as well. He went to his bedroom and massaged his dick skillfully till he came with an imagine of Leo spread on his bed under him. He closed his eyes and swallowed. This fantasy needed to stop the same way it came but at the end he didn't give it to much importance since it was just once and maybe he would never fantasize over his friend again. He didn't know how wrong he was about that though.

When he came down Leo was at the door waiting for him and when he saw him he went directly to Cristiano's car without waiting for the other. Then Cris realized that their talk was due at that moment so before he started the engine he looked at Leo to explain the scene from the night before

"So.. I believe I own you an explanation"

"I believe so too" Leo said without looking at him

"I'm sorry" 

"What for?"

"I don't know. I actually did it for you because I feel bad every time Neymar is pestering you. He knows you do t like him" he tried to reason

"So the best way you found was to interrupt our dinner, kiss me, and say that we're dating" Leo looked at him 

Cris opened and closed his mouth since he couldn't really say the truth. There was no way he was gonna tell Leo he did that because he was jealous 

"Think about it, it's not a bad idea. Also there is this kid that has been following me around because he wants me to date him and I said no so if he sees that I'm taken he will stop harassing me"

Leo thought about it for a while then he looked at his friend "ok"

Cris looked up "ok? As in you agree to it?" He grinned 

"Yes, I agree. We're dating. At least in front of our family and friends"

"Thanks Leo you'll see you won't regret it"

Leo smiled a little. Then looked outside the window while Cris was driving 'since you'll never love me, I still can have the idea of us dating even if is just a show' he wipe his tears and smiled at Cris when the other smiled at him


	7. chapter 7

"so guys don't forget to read all the literature we've covered in class for the mid term next week" said Leo finishing his class after hearing the bell ring gaining a big sigh from his students

"but profesor, we still have a week for the mid term" 

he smiled at the students "yes but it's a lot you need to review so i suggest you to start now so you won't be sorry later"

the students who talked just now lowered his head in shame "ok professor, i'll try my best"

Leo gave a proud smile to the student "well said" he looked at the rest of the class to address them "you all should do like your classmate, don't leave the study for last" receiving a choir of 'yes and sure professor'

While kids were exiting the door Cris was entering "Sure thing kids, study hard to be smart and awesome like your professor" giving high fives to some of the students who were on the football team 

"thanks Cris, you're always helping" said Leo sarcastically "if it wasn't for the times your football practices were interrupting my classes" Leo narrowed his eyes

"Sorry babe, not my fault that what i teach is more fun than yours" Cris winked at him and blowing a kiss on the air

Leo flushed and looked away, trying to look as annoyed as possible "you know, you don't have to act so cocky with me, when you do that you look like a jerk" Leo pouted and crossed his arms on his chest giving Cris his back

Cris walked to his best friend and hugged him from behind whispering on his ear "is my cute little boyfriend angry at me" he gave a light kiss on his neck right under Leo's ear making the other blush harder 

"Stop it Cris, there's no reason to do this here" Leo got away from his friend, heart beats were so fast he didn't want the other to notice 

"what do you mean with 'no need to do this here' Leo?" Cris looked confused to Leo "i hug you a lot, we hug each other a lot, I like to hug you si don't think that's part of the boyfriend act, cause it's not"

Leo looked down at the mention of the two words 'boyfriend act'

"Right, that's all it is" Leo thought to himself closing his eyes trying to tell himself it didn't hurt Cris will never love him more than a friend 

"it doesn't matter Cris, we're in school now" he looked at the other in the eyes "we shouldn't let people think something it isn't, remember coworkers aren't allow to be more than friends, and to outsiders, we can look more than friends.. even if it isn't..." he bit his lower lip

Before Cris could say something, Leo took his bag "ill wait for you outside" 

Leo walked away as fast as he could so Cris couldn't catch with him. He entered one of the school's restrooms and locked the door before pressing a hand to his mouth to stop his loud sobs

"what am i doing?" he couldn't stop from asking himself...

***

Now Cris was frustrated. He always knew when his best friend was upset even when others didn't. The problem was, he didn't know what had made Leo so upset. Could it be his cocky attitude for real? nah it couldn't be, even if Leo always complained about it, he knew that deep down, leo was his biggest fan. He could say if Leo had a dream boyfriend, it would be a copy of him. Leo liked everything about him even his lack of knowledge. He slimed at that

"oh Leo, little Leo, i swear if i ever date someone, it would be a clone of Leo" Cris said with a smile on his face thinking about his best friend. Leo was short, white and soft skin, effeminate hands, skinny but with a nice ass and legs even if they were short, silky hair, beautiful black eyes, and his smile.. oh man, Cris didn't know why but every time he was pissed off and Leo smiled, he would forget what he was angry for, he was smart, nice to everyone, knew his whole family and the most important fact, everyone loved him. Yep, that was his Leo, his best friend, the only person he would truly date if it wasn't for his playboy lifestyle.

He looked at the hour in his car and realized he had been waiting for Leo for almost 15 minutes. He made worried face and pulled off his phone to call Leo when he saw the other walking towards his car. Leo opened the door quietly and seated down, Cris couldn't stop staring at his friend 

"Where were you?"

Leo made a thin line with his lips before answering "i... i had to go check some papers before leaving, sorry to make you wait" Leo looked down

Cris smiled at him "No worries Love, for you i could wait a whole day" he pulled Leo's head to him and kissed the top of it

"I thought you were upset for something i said"

Leo wide opened his eyes "no! Why would I? Cris you always wanna make some drama" Leo teased him and he took it

"As long as you're not upset with me, i'm fine" Cris gave Leo a kiss on his cheek before starting the car and driving away.

***

Cris and Leo came out of the car talking and laughing walking to their shared apartment 

" Hey! you too mother fuckers, bad friends, stinky people, hypocrites. i thought i was your best friend" Gerard signaled with his finger to Cris and Leo

"Geri what's wrong? you know you are our best friend"

Geri dramatically wiped a tear from his eye "Best friend my butt" and before they could say something else he continued "how come i wasn't the first one to know you too are dating uh?! 

Leo opened his mouth unable to close it

"How do you..?" before Cris could continue his questions he was interrupted again 

"know? what do you think? Neymar came to my house and told me, he thought i knew" 

"that idiot told you? just wait for when i see him, i'll kill him" Cris was so angry at the mention of the Brazilian making his hands into fists

"Calm down Cris" Leo grabbed one of his hands "he didn't do anything wrong, YOU" emphasizing the word "told him, remember?"

The comment left Cris without words and a crazy infuriating Gerard "Oh so you were planning on keeping the facade, acting like friends when in reality you're lovers" Geri folded his arms on his chest

"I'm sorry Geri, we should've told you before" Leo lowered his head and Geri couldn't resist losing his angry facade 

"Aw, you're forgiven my Leo" he hugged Leo smiling at Cris' annoyed face

Gerard pulled from the hug to look at Leo's face "Don't think i'm leaving any time soon till you tell me everything" he lectured Leo

Cris pulled Leo from Gerard's arms pressing Leo's back to his front and a secure arm around leo's shoulders over the front "Stop harassing my boyfriend you empty head, besides he's not telling yah anything"

Leo smiled at the childish war his friends always had "It's ok Cris, i'll be in my room with Geri, see you later"

Leo pulled from Cris' arms but the other pulled him back but this time facing him "don't spend too much time with this idiot" Cris pecked his lips and Leo wide opened his eyes, heart starting to beat fast again "or else you're gonna end up brain washed by him" another peck "and breaking up with me" This time Cris pulled him for a kiss with no tongue to prevent the accident from last time, nevertheless making Leo melt while he was sucking his lower lip taking a look at Gerard who had his mouth wide open in surprise. He broke the kiss and gave Leo a last peck before leaving him go with Gerard 

Leo walked to Gerard blushing and a little dizzy from the kiss. Gerard grabbed him by his forearm and walked him to his room.

Gerard closed the door before running next to Leo on his bed "Ok, so, now you need to tell me everything" said Gerard with expectant eyes

"w..what do you wanna know Geri?" Leo looked so nervous that Geri couldn't stop himself from teasing 

"how was the sex, is he really that good, is he big, is it true he can do it for the whole night?"

So many intimate questions were making Leo get both shy and jealous. Shy because he have never talked about his sexual life to anyone, even if parents. Jealous because he knew Geri was saying things old partners of Cris would tell him, something he'd never be able to say if it was true or not since his romantic relationship with Cris was fake and he'd never ever, even if he was the only person in the world be the one Cris wanted to have a night with. They were friends nothing else nothing more.

"What is it little Leo? What's bothering you?" Geri patted his head, concern on his face

"Are those comments people do after sleeping with Cris?" Leo looked down to his fingers playing with the hem of his shirt 

Geri looked sad at his friend "Is that the problem? You're scared Cris will cheat on you?" Geri hugged Leo and felt the other sobbing on his chest

"He'll never do that Leo, he can do that to other people but not you" Gerard held his face with his hands to look at his friend's eyes "You are very very very important to Cris, he'll never do that to you"

They hugged again "thank you Geri"

"Anytime"

***

Cris couldn't remember anytime he was more nervous than at that time. He had done a lot to kill time, he ran, took a shower, prepared himself a sandwich and still Gerard wouldn't come out of the room. When his patients was over, he walked toward Leo's room but before knocking the door Gerard came out showing a surprise face when he saw Cris standing in front of the door

"uh? what were you doing?" Gerard narrowed his eyes "Don't tell me you were spying on us to hear what we were talking about?"

"I.. no I wasn't!" Cris defended himself to quickly it made him look guilty

"Well i don't believe you, if so what were you doing standing in front of Leo's door uh?"

"I was gonna see if everything was ok, you two have been talking for four hours, of course i worry"

Gerard smirked at his friend "It's ok Cris, i wasn't talking so bad about you"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cris looked from Gerard to Leo who was seated on the bed "What did he say about me?" Cris showed a scared face

Leo smiled and brought a hand to close his mouth "He told me about the time you guys were playing truth or dare when you had to dress in one of your mother's dress and ask someone on a date" 

Cris couldn't close his mouth. Gerard was gonna pay for telling Leo that. 

He graced Gerard by his neck and walked him out of the house "Get out, and come back with a good apology or forget you have friends in this house"

"ouch!" Gerard rubbed his neck "Talk about yourself, not for Leo"

"you're right, but guess what? I'm Leo's boyfriend so he'll choose me if I ask him to" Cris closed the door with a loud thud.

***

After Gerard left the house, Leo took a shower and then after thinking for about half an hour, he decided to go to Cris' room. He knocked and entered the room after hearing the other's sign to come in. 

Once inside, he went straight to Cris' bed and laid next to him. He was on his side admiring Cris' profile while the other was looking at some Instagram posts in his phone. His heart started beating faster when the other placed the phone to the side of the bed and turned on his side so they were laying on the bed facing each other. 

None of them spoke until Leo broke the silence "Cris?"

"Yes love?" Cris brought a hand to Leo's face tracing his index finger to his nose down to his lips chin neck and leaving his hand to rest on his chest where he could feel the other's raising heart

"Can you teach me.." Leo blushed and closed his eyes "never mind" he bit his lower lip

"Teach you what?" Cris whispered leaning closer and bringing the hand that was on Leo's chest to his chin to made Leo look at him "Tell me"

Leo swallowed getting courage "Can you teach me how to please a man?"

Leo couldn't read his friend's black eyes and bit his lip again "Forget it, i'm so lame, this is so silly" 

"It's not silly love, but I think you should wait for the right person, not me. I don't wanna cross the line of friend zone with you" Cris explained sincerely. For much that he wanted to physically be with his friend, he would never dare to break what they had for a night of pleasure no matter how tentative it sounded.

"it's ok, I shouldn't had ask you, maybe Ney can help me" Leo stared to raise from the bed when Cris pulled him back down so he fell on top with Cris in between his legs. Cris couldn't stop the jealousy that hit him at that moment.

"Are you sure you want me too?" the words were whispered just for Leo to hear and when he nodded, Cris placed one hand on Leo's lower back and the other at the back of his head to bring him down for a kiss. Cris plugged his tongue in Leo's mouth sucking and biting his lips.

Deep breath and moans could be heard outside the closed door. Unconsciously, Cris' hands that was on Leo's back traveled down, grabbing Leo's ass, pressing his middle finger on Leo's clothed hole gaining a moan in response from Leo and making him break the kiss they were sharing 

"mmh Cris..ugh.." he was silenced again by Cris' lips on him biting and pulling his lower lip

"You wanted this babe" Leo moaned at the name "Now, I want you to move your hips forward and backwards, I want you to feel my cock with your ass"

Cris helped Leo to move by putting his hand on each side of Leo's hip, bringing a slow pace that in seconds started to get animalistic.

Leo stumbled forward and hugged Cris leaving everything to him. " Cris.. ugh... I..ah..I think I'm coming ugh" Cris seated up and kept the fast pace ready to exploit as well. He leaked Leo's ear and seductively whispered on his ear "Come for me"

With that Leo came and Cris followed quickly laying down his best friend next to him.

Once Leo placed his head on the pillow, his eyes automatically closed from exhaustion fast on his sleep before whispering 

"Thank you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking long. I didn't know this shit was gonna get so difficult to finish. Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks for the comments as well as always.
> 
> xoxoxo


End file.
